Our Life Together
by STANathanXOox
Summary: Sequel to There Goes My Life. Ziva and Tony have been back from their honeymoon for six months, whats going to happen now that they're married, partners through everything and their adorable little children growing through life.
1. Chapter 1

Ziva and I lay awake after yet another passionate round of love making, panting and sweating from the summer heat. It had been six months since we'd returned from our honeymoon, to race back to my mother and father's bedside whilst they recovered from their hit and run. In less than a week however it was both a happy and sad day for our family, it was Veronica and Lily's 1st birthday, but it was also the day that Lily's birth mother had passed away something that they were to young to understand but upset both Breena and Jimmy. I turned and looked at Ziva still panting and out of breath, and kissed her on the tip of her nose,

"It's nice to know I have that much power over you sexy" I said and she slapped my chest

"We did just go at it six times, I'm sorry if I'm a bit out of breath at the moment" she said and I chuckled. Since Ziva and I had returned from New Zealand our sex life had become more heated and passionate, it had only a little to do with the fact that we were trying for another baby but more to do with the fact that it was a lot of fun, though it would be great to give Sky, Hayley and Elijah a new little brother or sister. With that thought running through my head I kissed the top of Ziva's head and fell asleep.

I woke at 0600, needing to pee really badly and went to check on the kids while I was out of bed. Sky was great at staying in her room until after 0700 especially on a weekend or day that we had off, but it didn't really matter because Hayley and Elijah were now cooing and babbling at each other, at nine and a half months they were very pleased with themselves. I walked into their room glad that I'd managed to put on my shorts and shirt, because upon entering the room there kneeling in her crib was Hayley cooing at her brother who was grimacing in pain. I raced to Elijah's crib and grabbed him out, holding him close and calling out to Ziva. She ran into the room and looked at me, and then down at Elijah who was now screaming out in pain, the pained expression on her face made my heart ache and I looked at her

"Call an ambulance then get yourself dressed I'll go with him, and then you can bring the girls in soon" I said and she nodded. I rushed back to our bedroom and grabbed a pair of pants to put on over my shorts, with one arm holding tightly to Elijah and the other putting on my pants I was finally dressed semi-presentably by the time the ambulance arrived less than ten minutes later. Sky who had stayed in her room until the minute she heard the sirens ran to Ziva and sobbed into her leg, I kissed Ziva trying to reassure her before I was whisked away with Elijah in the ambulance.

When he started convulsing in the back of the ambulance that's when I knew that this situation was life and death for my poor son. The paramedics were doing everything they could to keep him breathing and from falling unconscious, but it was brutal watching my son, my own flesh and blood experience the pain he was going through at that moment. When we finally arrived at the hospital they rushed him away, to get tests on him everything ranging from CAT scans to blood tests and urine samples. I was told to wait in the waiting room and I did so, sobbing uncontrollably. I got a phone call from Ziva

"I'm not going to be able to make it for awhile, Sky freaked herself out so much she's been vomiting ever since you left the house" she said and I nodded

"Ok Zi, you make sure she's alright. I'll keep an eye on Ej" I said and I heard her sigh, I know she needed to be told that he was fighting for his life right now, but I couldn't tell her over the phone

"Alright Tony I'll see you as soon as I can"she said and I nodded

"Ok Zi, I love you"I said

"I love you too Tony" she said and hung up the phone. Knowing that I couldn't do this alone I called the one person who I knew wouldn't let me down and would be at my side when I needed him to be.

I dialled the number and waited for him to pick up, listening as his cheery voice flowed down the phone.

"Hello Tony, what can I do for you?" he asked and I sobbed a little

"Can you come and sit with me?" I asked and heard something drop to the ground and smash

"What is it? Did something happen to Ziva?" he asked and I shook my head before remembering that he couldn't see me

"No" I paused taking a breath "Not Ziva, Elijah" I said and heard him gasp, I could hear him trying to dress in the background and heard Abby's voice asking if everything was alright. I thought of something in that minute, I knew that if Ziva had Abby and Blaze with her and the kids then she would be alright.

"Timmy do you think you could drop off Abby and Blaze at my place, Ziva's going to need someone there with her, especially since Sky's worked herself up so much that she has been vomiting since the ambulance left" I said and heard Tim tell Abby to get Blaze and herself ready.

"Ok I'll see you soon Tony" he said and I nodded, hanging up the phone.

I needed to be in there with my little boy but the tests they were running on him meant that I couldn't be in there. I ran my fingers through my hair, I hated this feeling of helplessness. It made me feel like I was being a horrible father, made me feel like I was being shit and not looking after my children. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up and saw Tim, smiling weakly I nodded at him, a silent thank you for coming to my rescue. He squeezed my shoulder and said

"Ziva told me all she knew, said that Ej was in pain and that you'd asked her to stay with Sky and Hayley, said that was all she knew of his condition" he said and I nodded, I was thankful that he didn't push it any further. We sat in silence as my mind raced from one worst case scenario to another, and I hated myself for thinking like that.

Forever seemed to pass before a doctor came out and sat next to me and Tim,

"Mr DiNozzo, I am Doctor Craig" he said and I nodded shaking his hand.

"What's wrong with my little boy doc?" I asked and he frowned

"Is there any history of cancer in your family, namely Leukaemia?"he asked and I started to shake my head before remembering that my mother had died of Leukaemia.

"Yeah my mother died from it when I was eight. Is that what my son has?"I asked fearing the answer, when the doctor nodded his head I felt like screaming.

"I'm sorry Mr DiNozzo, your son has the early stages of the cancer. He's too young to start on the treatment, we can't do that until he's a year old at least, because it can mess with his growth and everything like that, but for now as long as we keep it in his records and he has regular check ups until his 1st birthday he should be fine. I do however want to keep him in over night to see if his condition deteriorates. We find with the younger patients, especially the ones this young it has more effect on them and takes over more rapidly because they're not able to fight it off like an older child or adult might be able to" he explained and I nodded trying my hardest to understand

"Can I go in and sit with him?" I asked and he nodded

"Of course Mr DiNozzo" he said and I stood, Tim following me just to make sure I was fine with seeing my son the way he was.

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the sequel to There Goes My Life. I hope you really enjoy it. I know its a sad start to the new part but I think its going to work!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Ziva's Point of View-

I needed to know what was wrong with my son, why I hadn't been called yet and why Abby hadn't had a phone call from Tim yet. It had been over six hours since Tony had left in the ambulance with Ej this morning, and I'd been left to look after Sky and Hayley. Hayley was fine, grizzling every now and then because she couldn't find her brother but Sky was a wreck. After she'd finished vomiting she sat on my knee sobbing against my chest and asking continuously if her baby brother was going to be alright, and each time it tore my heart to see her reaction to when I said I didn't know. Finally we got a phone call, well Abby got one from Tim to tell us that we could come to the hospital. So filing into our car we made it to the hospital half an hour later. Tim meet us out in the car park and said that he and Abby would get the kids, so leaving the keys with them I ran into the hospital and found Tony waiting for me. I ran into his arms and sobbed, he ran his hands up and down my back and kissed the top of my head repeatedly.  
"Sit down Zi" he said and I did, he sat next to me and squeezed my hand  
"We have some bad news Zi" he said and I looked up at him and pleaded with him to tell me what it was all about.  
"Please" I whispered and he nodded  
"Zi Ej is very ill" he said and when I looked at him he said  
"He has Leukaemia Zi. They can't start the treatment on him until he is over a year old, so far its just the early stages but Dr Craig fears he might deteriorate quickly so he's keeping him in over night" he explained and I nodded fresh tears falling down my cheeks, he pulled me close as I sobbed.  
"Take me to him, take me to our little boy" I said and he nodded. Walking to the room, he kept his arms around my waist and held me close. When we got to the room, and I saw our son lying in the crib he'd been placed in I sobbed uncontrollably why did it have to happen like this?  
"Oh my poor baby" I said leaning down and kissing his forehead. Tony and I stayed with Elijah for the night, Tim taking the girls with him when he was sure we were alright. It was sad seeing our son lying there connected to multiple different machines that were keeping him alive and monitoring his condition. It was hard for the both of us as we sat there not sleeping just making sure that our boy was fine.

Finally after a restless night and long morning we were able to take Ej home, I carried him out as he slept off the medication that they had given him for the pain. Tony carried his baby bag out to the car and then drove us to McGee and Abby's house to pick up the girls. Walking up to the door with Ej in my arms Tony knocked and we waited for someone to open the door. Tim opened the door and smiled  
"Sky's been wondering when you two were going to get here" he said and we nodded making our way inside, Sky looked up and saw us standing in the hallway and ran straight to Tony  
"Daddy, I missed you lots" she said and started crying, Tony picked her up and held her close, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead  
"I missed you too princess, were you good for Uncle Timmy and Aunty Abby?" he asked and she nodded, Tim smiled and confirmed it  
"She was brilliant as always Tony. Worried about her baby brother but who wouldn't be" he stated and I smiled  
"She's a very caring little girl, she's just like her father in that respect" I said and leant over to kiss her forehead. She smiled and blushed  
"Thank you mummy" she said and I smiled back at her. Abby came into the room with Hayley in her arms, I looked around and found Blaze in his play area on the floor.  
"She just woke up, so she might be a little grizzly" Abby said and Tony and I nodded. She leant over and put her down in the play pen with Blaze before sitting on the couch, I made my way over to the couch as did Tony and McGee. Abby was now eight and a half months pregnant, nearing her due date with every day that passed.

She ran her hand over her bump absent-mindedly  
"What's wrong with Ej?" she asked and I looked at Tony, not sure if I was strong enough to tell her.  
"Elijah has Leukaemia" Tony stated and Abby gasped, tears sprung to my eyes, no matter how many times I had heard it, tried to wrap my mind around that fact it was still hard to grasp.  
"Is he going to be alright?" she asked.  
"Doctor Craig told us that he isn't at any stage now where it is life threatening, however his condition could take a turn for the worst at any moment, its something we are going to have to monitor. For now they can't treat him because he's not old enough for the treatment but after his first birthday if his condition hasn't deteriorated in that time then he will be able to start treatment. He is concerned though because he is quite young and he isn't old enough to fight it as an older child or adult would" he concluded and I looked at Abby, my best friend who had been reduced to tears  
"I'm so sorry you guys, this isn't something you expect to hear as a parent and yet its happening. You guys must be going through hell right now" she said and I nodded  
"That's the understatement of the century Abs" I said and she nodded. I looked down at Ej who was now squirming in my arms, a sign that he was waking up and smiled a little before I looked over at Sky and Tony. Sky was sobbing, she didn't know what Leukaemia was, how could she but I knew that her little mind was probably on over drive right now trying to work out what was happening. She knew that her baby brother was sick, she just didn't know that his sickness was life threatening, and that he probably wouldn't live for as long as she would. That's why I was vowing right now that precious moments were going to be captured, they may not be precious to anyone else or have meaning but they were precious to us, everything was going to be documented. Tony held Sky tightly reassuring her that for now at least Ej was fine.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know its taken me a while to update this next chapter but I've been really concentrating on my course and the only time I get time to write is on the weekend if I'm lucky. I know how much you've all been waiting for this next chapter though so I hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

-Tony's Point of View-

We were at Abby and McGee's house for a little while longer before we decided to head home and put Ej to bed, he was still a bit drowsy. Once we put Ej in his crib Sky and Ziva were sat in front of the tv watching Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Hayley was curled up on Ziva's lap whilst she snoozed lightly. I smiled knowing that they would be fine for a little while.  
"Hey Zi" I called from where I stood just finishing there lunch  
"Yea?" she called back  
"Do you mind if I go see Gibbs, I'll tell him about Ej but I need to talk to him" I told her and she looked at me from where she sat in her seat.  
"I don't mind if you go see him, I'm sure I'll be able to manage for a couple of hours" she said and I made my way into the lounge  
"Ok well your lunch is on the bench and text me if anything happens to Ej" I said and she nodding her head.  
"Alright, thank you Tony" she said  
"Love you" I said and she smiled  
"Love you too" she said and I leant down and kissed her forehead.

I made my way to Gibbs' house and sat in his driveway for what felt like an eternity, I couldn't keep the thought that Ej was ill because of me and my freaking genetics out of my head, my poor son was ill and there was a chance that he wouldn't even make it to see his first birthday, I know I needed to be strong around Ziva and the kids, but with Gibbs I'd never had to mask my feelings, mask the fear or blame I felt. Sighing I made my way out of the car and knocked on his front door, I know that his door was always unlocked, and I know that I had a key to his house but right now it just felt right. When the door opened a very confused Gibbs stood there, his eyebrows knitted together showing me his confusion, my lips trembled and I moved across the threshold and hugged the older man, the man who had become like my father even though I had my own father and I loved him dearly but with Gibbs he'd always managed to make me feel better with everything. I felt Gibbs' arms wrap around my middle and knew that even through his confusion he would never turn someone away when they were in need.

Eventually I noticed that somehow he had managed to pull us into the lounge and I was now crying into his shoulder, and Gibbs was holding me, rubbing a hand up and down my back trying to sooth me. I pulled back and I whipped my hands over my face, trying to calm myself.  
"What's wrong Anthony?" he asked and I smiled weakly  
"It's Ej" I whispered and he raised his eyebrow  
"What's wrong with him?" he asked  
"He has Leukaemia" I muttered but Gibbs understood  
"Oh God Tony, you and Ziva must be going through hell! How did you find out?" he asked  
"Yesterday morning I went in to check on the kids like I do every morning. Hayley was babbling as she always does but when I looked over Ej he was whimpering in pain. I picked him up and called out to Ziva for her to call an ambulance, by the time they got there he was screaming. I'd never been so frightened in all my life. When we were in the ambulance he started convulsing and I was really freaking out about it. Ziva stayed with Sky and Hayley, but I needed someone to sit with me as they rushed him off to the emergency room. I called McGee and he arrived to sit with me. He was there when they told me that Ej had Leukaemia. I couldn't bear to tell Ziva over the phone, she was worrying so much that I didn't want her to act rash because of it so I waited until they got to the hospital before I told her" I told him and heard him let out a shaky breath  
"How did she handle it?" he asked  
"She was so upset and worried, we sat with him and she sobbed herself to sleep. I just needed a break from being the strong one, the one who has to support her because I care too much about her feelings to do it any differently" I said and he nodded  
"It's ok for you to show emotion to your wife Tony, your both going through a really trying time right now and you need to be there to support each other. Your not some guy who can just ward off all emotion and keep it all bottled up and hidden away, you have three little kids and they need to know that its alright to cry and show emotion, they need to know that no matter what happens to them they'll get the love and support through everything, but most of all Ziver needs you, she needs you to be strong sure, but not some emotionless warrior. You both need to let each other know that you'll be there through every part of this whole thing" Gibbs said and I nodded slowly.

After a while sat in silence I looked at Gibbs who was still rubbing his hand up and down my back,  
"I'm so scared Gibbs, I lost my mother to Leukaemia and now my son, my own flesh and blood, my baby has the same illness that took the best thing of my childhood away from me. Everything changed after my mother died, nothing that I had known and trusted was the same any more. Everyone shunned me away, hell my own father pushed me away and never paid attention to me, not enough to actually care any ways. He missed all the important things of my childhood and early adult life. He missed all my basketball games, my high school graduation where I got the highest sports achievement and even got third in my year group over all. He missed my graduation from college where I got my degree in Physical Education. He even missed my graduation from the police academy. He wasn't there when I got shot or when I had plague. He missed so much, don't get me wrong I'm glad he's here now, especially for Sky, Ej and Hayley but he missed all the things that were important to me, and I don't want to be that kind of man to my own kids. They are my whole world and so is Ziva, my family is my everything and I never want to lose them" I confessed and I looked up at Gibbs and saw the shocked expression on his face, I'd never told him so much about my past in one sitting, he'd guessed bits and pieces but he's never known all of it.  
"I understand that Tony, but you are so much better than your father, you've got kids who adore and love you, a wife who loves you with every thing she is and you've got us, your family at NCIS we love and support you 100% Tony, nothing changes that" he said and pulled me in for another hug.  
"Thank you Gibbs, for always being there for me" I whispered and he nodded  
"Your welcome Tony" he said and I felt him ruffling my hair. As we relaxed a little and sat back on the couch I heard Gibbs whisper  
"No parent should out live their own child" and I nodded my head  
"I agree" I whispered back.

**A/N: Here you go my lovelies, and I am so sorry it took so long to update but as I said before I'm really busy with my course. Anyways a little look to see what is going to happen in the next couple of chapters, the Palmer girls celebrate their first birthday, Abby gives birth and McAbby wedding talk to come. Don't forget to review and give me feedback please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Every spare minute I got I spent researching for any information I could about Leukaemia, and the chances that Ej had of surviving this dreaded illness. I held onto the hope that with modern medicine the way it was he would pull through this, and make it to become a healthy boy, so I could watch him grow. Ziva and I had already had too much loss in such a short time, in our lives and with this it was starting to take its toll. Poor Ziva would be up most nights sobbing her heart out until she actually sobbed herself to sleep, even with my reassurances that we would come through this and out the other side better and stronger, but as soon as she was asleep I'd get up and research for the both of us, I couldn't tell her about it though as I needed more evidence before I could actually get her to believe that everything was going to be alright, or at least it had the potential to turn out fine. However the night before Veronica and Lily's first birthday I was caught by Ziva.  
"Tony what are you doing?" I heard Ziva's sleepy voice from the other end of the lounge  
"Uh nothing Zi, go back to bed" I said and as I turned to look at her I saw her shake her head  
"No Tony not until you join me" she said and just as I started to disagree she had made her way to my side  
"Come on Tony what is so important that has gotten you up every night for the past week, and is making you spend god knows how long out here?" she asked  
"Nothing" I said as I minimised the internet, but I hadn't been quick enough  
"Tony are you researching Leukaemia?" she asked and I nodded my head sheepishly  
"I can't just sit here and do nothing Zi, he's our little boy and I'm just so worried about everything that I can't, no I won't stand by and watch Ej die" I said, Ziva looked at me in shock for a second but then shook it off  
"I understand Tony, so what have you found?" she asked sitting in my lap, and surprising me with how OK she was with this.

So we spent the next two hours researching together before we finally called it quits for the night and decided to get some sleep. We woke the morning of Lily and Veronica's birthday and dressed nicely it was a special occasion after all. So I got up and dressed myself and the twins, Ziva was going to do Sky as she had a more complicated dress to put on. So I grabbed the little dress that Hayley was to wear. It was a dark blue dress with white stars on the skirt and red straps with bows on them. She looked so adorable with her short brown hair and little curls at the top of her head. With both the twins dressed I made my way out to the lounge where I sat them both on the floor, since starting Ej on his medication he had defiantly been a lot healthier, and his pain had gone down considerably.

Ziva walked out with Sky in her dress, it was a lovely one shoulder dress covered in intricate patterns, the colours yellow, black and white. I smiled at Sky as she rushed into the kitchen  
"I look pretty daddy?" she asked  
"You look like a princess, princess" I said and she beamed  
"Thank you daddy" she said as she kissed my hand, she was going through a stage of kissing people when they said nice things or just cause she could, and it would be placed where ever she could reach.  
"I'll be out in a little bit" Ziva said and I nodded, making sure that the kids were safe before I started cooking breakfast. Sky had also started helping with cooking meals, but today since she was dressed up she went and played with her little brother and sister. When Ziva entered the kitchen a short while later, both twins in her arms and Sky following behind her she was dressed in a lovely summer dress, the sleeves and bodice made of lace with a layer under the bodice, with a blue skirt, it was very fancy and she looked amazing. I smiled and kissed the top of her head, knowing that since she had moved to America her fashion sense had changed and I liked this new side of Ziva.  
"You look beautiful Zi" I said and she blushed  
"Thank you Tony" she said and started eating her breakfast.

Ready to depart for the Palmer's house I buckled the twins in their car seats and then double checked we had everything ready to go. It was a peaceful drive to the Palmer's with Ziva and Sky chatting away as I drove and the twins slept not that it was a long drive but still. I smiled at my family, at how lucky I was and how I was holding onto the new found hope that Ej would make it through this. Arriving at the Palmer residence I got Hayley out of the car and the baby bag, Ziva helped Sky out and then grabbed Ej who had woken up by now. We made our way up to the front door and waited for someone to let us in. Jimmy greeted with Lily in his arms huge smiles on both of their faces  
"Look who's here Lils" he said excitement in his voice, Lily gurgled and we smiled, both girls were close to speak. Jimmy moved out of the road and let us in to the house, were we sat out on their deck chatting with Jimmy and Breena as they finished getting ready. Breena looked stunning in her pink dress, as did the girls Lily in a black and pink dress, whilst Veronica was in a similar dress only hers was blue and black. Gibbs and Ducky were already there, but Jimmy explained that both his and Breena's parents weren't able to make it as they had prior commitments. As we settled in and the kids started playing with one another the atmosphere became very relaxed, it was disrupted slightly when Jimmy went out and let in Abby, Tim and Blaze and the Vance family. I smiled when I saw what they were all wearing, Abby wore a khaki green maternity dress, that pronounced her eight and a half month baby bump and Kayla wore a lovely purple dress with purple lace. Everyone looked amazing and it made the whole thing worth while.

At the end of a long and eventful day the girls had been gifted new clothes, books, toys and a whole bunch of clothes for dress up since both of them had started playing dress up at the playcentre they go to when both Breena and Jimmy are at work. It had been a really long day and Ziva and I returned home with three very sleepy little kids. But I was glad we had gone, it was one of the great things about spending time with the team outside of work we got to be ourselves and not worry about the bad in the world, we got to watch our kids spending time together and grow up whilst we gossiped or did other things.

**A/N: Here you go guys, I hope you really like this chapter. Its getting exciting isn't it, Abby is so close to having her baby its getting closer and closer can't you just squeal!**


	5. Chapter 5

A week after Veronica and Lily's birthday party, McGee and I decided to have a guys day. Just chilling because we really needed it, Ziva and Abby had taken the kids to see Gibbs who had been the one to organise it. So as we both sat there sipping from the bottle of beer we had watching a James Bond film, I sat in thought. Everything was changing, for everyone but it was all changing for the better, well most of it anyway finding out that your only son was ill and might not make it through his first year was hard and even now, after all this research all I could do was blame myself, I was the one who had the stupid genetics that had given him the freaking cancer, I was the one who had lost my mother to the same cancer at age 8, I just didn't want my son to have such a short lifetime.

"What's wrong Tony?" he asked and I looked at him a fake smile on my face

"Nothings wrong McWorry" I said and he frowned

"Of course there is Tony, I've known you for a long time, I know how to read your tells" he said turning to look at me, I sighed, we had indeed worked together along time.

"Can we just -" but I was cut off with my cell phone ringing

"DiNozzo" I said and heard Ziva sigh in what seemed to be relief

"Tony, thank god you need to get McGee to the hospital, Abby just went into labour and she needs McGee with her. We've called the ambulance and they just arrived, they're taking her to Betheseda. Gibbs and I are staying with the kids just take McGee" she said and I nodded

"Ok I will. Thanks Zi. Love you bye" I said and heard her quick

"I love you too" before I hung up and grabbed McGee dragging him out the door and heading with him to the hospital.

When we arrived we were told that she had already been taken into the theatre, as she had a little difficulty on the way over and they had to perform an emergency c-section. I sat with Tim and reassured him, squeezing his hand when I felt him tense or start to freak. I kept on looking at him and I could see the worry on his face, the fear in his eyes and I knew that if it was any other time I may make a stupid joke to ease the unease but I knew that it wouldn't help anyone and it would just make things worse. I just wish there was more that I could do for them both, especially Tim. It seemed like forever before we finally saw one of the nurses enter the waiting room and call out to us.

"Timothy McGee" Tim looked at me and I squeezed his hand in encouragement nodding my head as he stood and went toward the nurse. I smiled when he looked back at me a happy smile on his face, and I smiled back knowing that the news was good.

I must have fallen asleep or something because I felt McGee nudge my shoulder to wake me up, I shook my head and rubbed a hand over my face and saw McGee smiling down at me.

"Abby's fine she's a little drowsy and recovering from the pain killers but I want you to meet Topaz Rivka McGee" he said looking down at the bundle he had in his arms, a huge smile on his face, I stood and looked at the little girl that was in his arms, she looked so cute and adorable.

"She's a beauty Tim" I said and he smiled with pride

"She really is isn't she?" he asked and I nodded

"I love her name, Ziva will love it" I said and he nodded

"That's part of the reason we chose it, we want you and Ziva to be her god parents, I know your Blaze's god father, but we know that if anything was to happen to us you would both be willing to look after our children" he said and I smiled

"Again Tim I would be honoured and I'm sure Ziva will as well. Now you take your baby back to her mother and I will call the others and let them know that we have a new little addition to the family" I said and he nodded.

When I was sure that Tim had made his way back down the hall and into the room where Abby was recovering I made sure to call the others. Gibbs said that he would have everyone rounded up and they would be there shortly, as for Jimmy and Breena they had to get the girls to get the girls ready as they had spent most part of the morning in their paddling pool with Jimmy. Ducky was on his way as soon as I said that Abby had had the baby.

"Daddy" I heard from behind me and saw Sky running toward me with Gibbs a couple of strides behind her

"Hey princess, did you have fun with Papa?" I asked and she nodded her head enthusiastically,

"She was a blessing as always Tony" Gibbs said and I smiled before kissing the side of Sky's head

"Good girl, princess thats what I like to hear" I said and she giggled when I started tickling her stomach.

Everyone was gathered around the waiting room when Tim next emerged from the room carrying his daughter and we all beamed at him, Blaze who had been sitting in Gibbs lap saw his father and squealed in delight throwing his arms up in the air for his dad. Tim seeing this made his way over to Gibbs and kissed the top of Blaze's head and smiled at him kneeling down in front of him with his little sister and said

"Blaze meet your little sister Topaz Rivka McGee" he said and we all smiled, except from Ziva who gasped. I grabbed Ziva's hand in mine and squeezed it gently, looking at her she looked at me and smiled, I nodded confirmation and she smiled.

"What a beautiful name for such a beautiful little girl" Ducky said and we nodded. Tim looked at Ziva and he said

"Abby and I were discussing names, and at the time we didn't know if we were having a girl or a boy, but we chose two names for each. She chose Rivka because it was your mothers name and we wanted her to have a very special name" he explained and I watched Ziva who was crying, she dropped my hand and knelt beside him giving him a hug and placing a hand on her head

"I really like it Tim" she said placing a kiss on his cheek which made him blush a bright shade of red, I smirked.

"Can I hold her?" Ziva asked and he nodded handing her gently to Ziva who returned to her seat and cooed at the little girl in her arms. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. McGee who had taken Blaze from Gibbs also announced

"She was born at 1034 on the 12 June 2014" we cheered and then I looked at McGee and he nodded

"She's expecting you Tony" he said and I nodded, of course she was.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this story, but I've got this week off my course and its been great so far, I'm hoping to write at least another 2 chapters on this story and write a little more for my other stories. I hope you like it guys :D**


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into the room where Abby lay recovering from the surgery. I smiled at her as I sat next to her bed, grabbing her hand in mine

"She's beautiful Abs" I said and she nodded

"Don't I know it. How did Blaze react to her?" she asked and I smiled

"He reacted the way we all hoped he would Abs, he was amazed at how perfect she looked and he sat there smiling, trying desperately to hold her" I said and she chuckled a little.

"I bet it was adorable" she said a little sad at the fact that she couldn't see it for herself.

"I believe that Jimmy and Breena have been taking lots of photos Abs so you won't miss too much" I said and she nodded

"So what can I do for you Tony?" she asked and I smiled

"I just wanted to see my little sister and know how she's coping with everything" I said and she smiled

"Oh your little sister is doing just fine right now buddy boy" she said and I smirked

"I thought so" I said as we both chuckled.

We sat in a companionable silence for a couple of minutes before Abby squeezed my hand

"There's something more isn't there?" she asked and I looked at her my eyebrows raised

"What do you mean Abs?" I asked and she smiled

"Your worried about something, or something is weighing heavily on your mind" she said and I frowned

"That easy to read huh" I guessed and she nodded

"That and I know you" she said and I smiled slightly

"No I can't it will ruin your happy day, this is a big day for the two of you. Adding to your ever growing family is a great thing and this, what is weighing so heavily on my mind will still be here in a couple more days" I said and she nodded, squeezing my hand in support

"Just know that we are all here for you and Ziva, Tony what would we be if we weren't there to support each other. So I'm going to keep you to that, and thank you again for sitting with Tim" she said and I nodded

"You know there isn't anywhere I would rather be than here with you, and if that means keeping Tim sane then I'll be there. After all what is family for" I said and she nodded

"Exactly and we've managed to find the best family for ourselves" she said and I smiled

"That we have Abs" I said getting up and kissing her forehead, because I heard the door open. I turned and saw Ziva standing there, we both smiled at Ziva and she smiled back.

"Do you mind if I speak with Abby Tony?" Ziva asked and I shook my head

"No thats fine love. I'll be out in the waiting room" I said, as I passed her I kissed her forehead and smiled, she looked up at me and smiled back.

-Ziva's Point of View-

With Tony out of Abby's room, I sat in the seat next to her bed and beamed at my best friend

"How are you feeling Abby?" I asked and she smiled tiredly

"Tired, sore but completely in love with the idea that Timmy and I have the most adorable little girl in the world" she said and I smiled

"She is" I said and we both giggled.

"Thank you" I said once I calmed down and was able to breath.

"For what?" she asked and I smiled

"For using the name Rivka, that was my mo-" but Abby stopped me

"I know it was your mothers name Ziva and I wanted her name to be special. You said your mother was a beautiful and magnificent and wonderful lady, I want my daughter to aspire to be like that" she said and I smiled, tears now in my eyes. I honestly hadn't expected to feel like this at all.

"Thank you, know that your daughter will be an amazing little girl, and she will be treasured by everyone Abby. I will also treasure her s my god daughter, I feel eternally blessed" I said and she smiled

"I glad" she said smiling and I beamed back. I stayed with Abby until Tim came back in with Topaz and the nurse who declared it was time for them to try breast feeding before, both Abby and Topaz needed a rest. I smiled at my friends and left the room, making my way back out to the waiting room were I sat in the seat next to Tony, who turned to me with a smile on his face before we both leant into one another and I felt Tony's lips on my forehead as we wrapped our arms around one another.

Finally when Tim came back out by himself, he said that we could all go home. Tony and I were the last to leave for the day, Tony shook Tim's hand before Tim brought him in for a hug and Tony smirked

"Thank you for staying with me Tony. I appreciate it" he said and Tony smiled

"Your welcome Tim" he replied and Tim smiled back. I hugged Tim and kissed his cheek

"Congratulations Tim" I said and he smiled and kissed my cheek

"Thanks Zi, you look after you tribe" he joked and I smirked

"Oh I will don't you worry about that" I smirked back, when I saw the questioning look on Tony's face I cracked up laughing. I turned to Tony and tapped his cheek

"Don't worry Tony, it was an inside joke, you weren't here when I told it" I said and he growled

"I'll tell you later Tony" I said and he nodded before grabbing the push chair off me and wheeling the twins out of the room. Picking up Sky she held out her arms for a hug with Tim

"Bye Uncle Timmy, give me Topaz lots of kissess from me" she said and Tim nodded

"Of course Sky. See you later" he said kissing her forehead.

**A/N: Hey guys, told you I'd be able to get a couple of chapters up this week and this is great. Well there is a little chat between Tony and Abby and Abby and Ziva. So over the next couple of chapters we will have Anthony Snr ring and invite the family to a ball of one of his companions and he means the whole NCIS family, we have a check up with the doctor about EJ and maybe a little surprise that nobody sees coming!**


	7. Chapter 7

-Tony's Point of View-

I smiled as I rolled over and saw Ziva still fast asleep, I kissed her ligthly on the tip of her nose before I made my way out into the kitchen. It had been about three weeks since Abby had had Topaz and we were about ready to celebrate Blaze's birthday as it was just over three weeks away. I was halfway through preparing breakfast when Sky made her way into the kitchen rubbing her eyes, before she saw me and ran to my legs

"Morning daddy" she said happily and I smiled

"Morning princess, how are you this morning?" I asked and she smiled

"I'm good daddy" she said and I nodded before kissing her forehead and placing her down in one of the chairs at the breakfast bar. She chatted happily to me until the phone rang. I grabbed it and answered

"Tony DiNozzo" I heard the familiar laugh through the phone

"Morning son" dad said and I smiled

"Morning dad, what can I do for you this beautiful morning?" I asked and heard him chuckle

"I was just wandering if you and your NCIS family would be interested in going to a ball with me and Sally this weekend?" he asked and I smiled

"Well I would have to ask them but I'm sure we won't mind going" I answered and heard him chuckle

"Ok son. Now has Abigail had her baby yet?" he asked and I nodded before I remembered that he couldn't see me

"Oh yes they have, they named her Topaz Rivka" I said and heard him sigh

"What a beautiful name, I bet she is a beauty just like her mother" he said and I smiled

"She sure is dad" I said. We talked for another couple of minutes, and I promised him that I would make sure to get an answer to him by the end of the day.

When Ziva got up and the twins were out of bed and dressed I asked

"What would you say if I told you that we've been invited to a ball?" I asked her and she looked at me like I was crazy

"I would say your joking" she said and I shook my head

"Not joking my father just rung and invited us, and our NCIS family to a ball" I said and she looked at me for a while before she smiled

"Ok well if thats the case then I would be delighted to go" she said and continued doing what she had been doing before. By the end of the day I had managed to convince the others to come as well, and had rung my father back with the confirmation, I could her how excited he was about all of this and we chatted for awhile before I had to say goodbye as Sky wanted me to read her a story so that she could go to sleep.

Ziva and I were in bed when the phone rang, I jumped up and answered the phone

"Hello" I said waiting for the person to respond but when I got no answer I said hello again this time though I got an answer

"Tony do you think you could be at my place in the next twenty minutes?" Gibbs asked

"Uh yea sure, what is it Gibbs?" I asked and heard him sigh

"Not over the phone and please just you" he said and I nodded

"Ok sure. I'll be there soon" I said and he nodded

"See you soon" he answered and I hung up the phone. Making my way back to my bedroom and putting on a t-shirt and a jumper.

"Who was that?" Ziva asked and I looked at her a frown on my face

"It was Gibbs, he said to come alone. I'll be back as soon as I can but he sounded troubled. If I'm not here tomorrow morning, I'll call ok" I said and she nodded

"You look after him Tony" she said and I nodded

"I will Zi" I said kissing her before I left the house.

I made my way to Gibbs house and toward his front door, I knocked and went in announcing myself

"Gibbs I'm here" I called and heard the sigh of relief from inside the lounge, I made my way in and saw Gibbs standing behind the couch looking over at someone or something that lay there. He turned and waved me over, but the look on his face showed me that he was worried and a little stunned at whatever it was. Standing next to his I looked down at the young girl laying on the couch asleep, I stood rooted to the spot in shock.

"Who? Who is that?" I asked and Gibbs turned to me grabbing my arm and dragging me to the kitchen, where he sat down on the couch.

"What happened Gibbs? I saw you this afternoon, and she wasn't here" I said and he nodded.

"I got back from a meeting with Director Vance and someone was waiting at my door. It turned out to be a social worker, she informed me that I have a daughter named Faith. She had all this stuff on her including these" he said handing me the papers and laying them in front of me. I picked the first one up and scanned it, I gasped when I read the name under mother

"You mean that you and Jenny were involved?" I asked and he nodded looking at me like I was stupid, but he brushed it off.

"About a two years before I meet you Jenny and I were on an undercover assignment taking us all over Europe. We became romantically involved before, just before we were to return to the states I got caught by the French Police and she disappeared, if it hadn't been for our other partner I would still be in a French prison. She left me about six months before you and I meet and that was the last time I saw her before she showed up as Director" he explained and I nodded

"So Jenny actually left because she was pregnant with your child?" I asked and he nodded

"I guess so, she told me that she was leaving because she needed to find out who she was before she could commit to a relationship" he explained and I frowned, poor Gibbs had believed that Jenny had left because she wasn't ready when in actual fact she was running because she wasn't sure if she could trust Gibbs or if Gibbs was actually ready to commit to having a child.

We sat in silence me thinking through everything I had just been told, before a question hit

"Jenny passed away 6 years ago why are you only just finding out about her now?" I asked pointing at the young girl on the couch

"According to the social worker, her grandparents died in a car crash a couple of days ago and I'm the only family she has left" he explained and I nodded.

"What's her name?" I asked and he smiled

"Faith Kelly Ann Gibbs" he said and I smiled

"Thats a really pretty name. I know Kelly is your daughters name but does the name Ann have any meaning to you or Jenny?" I asked and he smiled

"Yea her name has meaning, Faith was Jenny's mums name and my mums name was Ann" he explained

"Wow that's a very beautiful and meaningful name" I said and he smiled.

"I think she's beautiful too" he said a smile on his face as he got up and made his way over to the couch. I followed and looked at the girl, she really was beautiful.

"She's 13" I whispered and he looked at me confused

"She's 13 Gibbs, I did the math" I said and he smiled

"I know that Tony, thats as long as I've known you" he said and I smiled. We looked down at her and heard her moan before she rubbed her eyes and looked up at us

"Dad-dy, who's that?" she said pointing at me hesitantly, I smiled

"Hi my name is Tony DiNozzo, I'm one of your fathers colleagues" I said holding out my hand she shook it and said

"The one who always refrences movies and took over my daddy's position at NCIS when he retired?" she asked, I stood in shock for a while as did Gibbs, before I smirked

"Uh yes the one and only" I answered and she smiled

"Its a pleasure to meet you" she said a smile on her face.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I said there would be a surprise is this surprise enough for you! I really enjoy writing this story and I believe that Gibbs needs to be happy again. Well I have to go to work now but I will be back for you tomorrow :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs and I took a seat on the other chairs in the lounge and listened to the stories that she had to tell. Apparently Jenny had told her many stories about each of us, especially Gibbs as he was her father, she thought very highly of us all and because of that Gibbs decided that he was going to introduce all of us to her tomorrow, at a more reasonable hour. Saying goodbye to both of them I headed home, where I checked on the kids and then went straight to bed to sleep. I smiled at my sleeping wife and wrapped my arms around her, kissing the top oh her head before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

"Daddy" I heard, I turned and saw Sky's face next to the bed

"What's wrong princess?" I asked and she smiled

"Mummy said that dinner is ready" she said and I smiled kissing her cheek and getting out of bed. I picked her up and headed out to the kitchen. I kissed Ziva on her forehead before I sat Sky down at the kitchen table. I sat next to her and was served my breakfast

"Thanks sweet cheeks" I said and she smiled

"Your welcome Tony" she said and I smiled. As Ziva sat down she asked

"What time did you get home last night?"

"After 11" I said shrugging I wasn't really sure about it at all.

"Oh before I forget he's invited us round today" I said and Ziva smiled

"Ok, well we'll get there after breakfast and after we've got dressed" she said and I nodded, Sky chose that moment to ask

"Are we going to see Papa?" and I nodded

"Yes we are princess" I answered and she started guzzling her food down quicker.

"Yay!" she squealed excitedly. When we were dressed and ready to leave home, I warned Ziva

"I'm not allowed to tell you why we're going but I can tell you its a big secret and your going to be shocked" I said and Ziva looked at me like I had grown an extra head.

"You will Zi" I said and she smiled.

"Ok I believe you" she said and I smirked.

Walking into Gibbs house, I could see Abby, McGee with Blaze and Topaz, Ducky, Breena and Jimmy with Lily and Veronica, even Vance, Kayla and Jared were there, mind you in the last year or so they had become a big part of our lives. I couldn't see Faith anywhere but I knew that she was here somewhere.

"Hey guys" I said as we made our way into the already packed lounge.

"Ok guys, I have asked you all here because I need to introduce you to someone who I have only just had the pleasure of meeting, but who is no doubt going to become a huge part of this family that we've got here. Guys this is my daughter Faith Kelly Ann Gibbs" Gibbs said bringing Faith into the room and wrapping his arm around her waist, she smiled at us nervously before she saw me and smiled

"Hey Tony" she said and I smiled back

"Hey Faith, how are you?" I asked and she smiled

"I'm good uncle Tony" she said and I smirked, it really hadn't taken her long to start calling me that, mind you I had sort of insisted it.

"Uncle Tony?" McGee questioned, noticing that I now had the spot light I smiled

"Last night, Gibbs called me over because he was struggling with this new information. I came over and meet her last night" I explained and they seemed to understand.

"Well welcome to the family Faith" Ducky said making his way over to her and hugged her close

"I'm Donald 'Ducky' Mallard but everyone calls me Ducky" he introduced

"Nice to meet you Ducky but if its all the same to you, am I allowed to call you Papa?" she asked and Ducky pulled back smiling happily

"It would be an honour" he said and she smiled.

Eventually everyone had introduced themselves and we'd all made our way out into the back garden

"You were right Tony. I was surprised" she said and I smirked

"Told you you would be" I teased and she smiled kissing my lips.

"Do you think Abby and I should take the girls to go shopping, I mean Kayla and Faith maybe we'll take Sky as well, I just want to really include Faith in something?" she asked and I nodded my head

"Why don't you go and ask Gibbs and Faith then?" I suggested and she nodded dragging me toward Gibbs and Faith

"Gibbs we have a question that we want to ask you" I said and then pointed at Ziva, everyone's attention turning to her

"Well, Abby and I are going to go shopping tomorrow and we would like to know if we could bring Faith along with us?" I asked and Faith looked at Gibbs, begging him and I smirked when Gibbs cracked and let her go.

"Thank you Gibbs" Ziva said as Abby smiled, and Faith bounced up and down next to her father

"Thank you daddy" she said smiling happily.

following day

-Ziva's Point of View-

Now that we were out in the store, Gibbs with us so that he could buy his new daughter some new things for her room and clothes for her to wear.

"Daddy look" she said as she found yet another new item of clothing and Abby and I smirked, Gibbs glared at both of us and we tried so hard not to laugh.

"I'm going to make the next case living hell for you" he threatened and I smiled

"Ok" I said seeing how much fun the both of them were actually having. All day we shopped, getting dresses for the weekend, clothes because we could and for Gibbs and Faith, new stuff to decorate her bedroom. I smiled when I saw the time, I smiled

"Uh sorry Gibbs, I have to get Kayla home. And since Abby still can't drive yet I'll take her as well" I said and he nodded waving goodbye, before Faith realised we were leaving and she ran up to both of us and hugged us goodbye.

"See you later Aunty Ziva, Aunty Abby, Kayla" she said and we all smiled at her

"See you soon Faith" we replied and she smiled.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter because I think its kinda neat. Please review and tell me what you think of it!**


End file.
